


there's a first time for everything

by evilmeetsboy



Series: wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmeetsboy/pseuds/evilmeetsboy
Summary: Dean visits Sam's dorm room.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: wincest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658425
Kudos: 93





	there's a first time for everything

Dean pays Sam a surprise visit. Sam’s been at Stanford for a few months now and it’s always a shock to see Dean. He can’t reconcile the clashes of his two lives: Dean (hunting monsters, loving and being in love with he's brother) and Stanford (attending classes, perusing a future without monsters, pretending like he’s a normal nineteen year old guy who _isn't_ in love with his brother). It’s difficult to say the least.

But here Dean is, the third time on his campus, in his dorm. Smiling brightly, wearing a faded AC/DC tee and jeans, and holding a backpack Sam’s sure is filled with booze. Dean easily fits in with the college setting. He easily is the hottest guy around, too.

Sam’s roommate, once reading a book, seems to sense the (sexual) tension between them. He gathers his things and sends Sam a knowing smirk before leaving. Sam never told his roommate, Luke, who Dean was. They barely know anything about each other, really. But the heat between Sam and Dean is that obvious. It would be embarrassing if Sam cared.

“Hey.” Sam says after Dean drops the backpack on his bed. Sure enough, there _is_ booze in there among a myriad of other stuff. Dean opens a beer for himself and one for Sam.

“You know I’m not legal yet, right.” Sam says just because. Dean scoffs at him.

“Like it matters.”

They sit and drink. At first, catching up about life since the last time Dean’s paid Sam a visit. How’s school, how’s dad. Not much to be said on either fronts so Sam finds an action flick for them to watch. More for Dean’s enjoyment than his since they have different tastes in movies. It’s quiet between them until halfway through.

“I miss you, Sam. I miss _us_.” Dean’s voice is quiet, a touch sentimental after having had two and a half beers. Sam looks up from the screen and at Dean’s flushed face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Family's supposed to stick together.” There’s a hesitation as if Dean is looking for the words to say, for which tone to pick up. He eventually goes with nonchalant. Throwing Sam a strained smile before saying “Bet you got yourself a college girl though. Or maybe, hooking up with any hot piece ass around, and there’s a lot of ‘em. That’s what I’d do.” He snorts and take a sip.

Sam wonders if there’s a subtle message there, but the alcohol’s getting to him and he can’t be bothered to be anything more than honest. “Nah. I don’t have a girlfriend. Still haven’t had sex yet actually.” He has to take a sip of his beer to stop himself from saying _You’re still the only one I’ve kissed_ and _I don’t look at anyone the way I look at you_.

“Psh. I didn’t raise you to be a bore, Sammy. Get some, party, live a little.” Dean finishes his third beer. There’s a car explosion on the laptop screen and the main character appears from it, unharmed.

“I am living.” Sam doesn’t mean to, but his voice definitely comes out whiny.

“Good.”

It’s not until the movie finishes that either speaks up again. “Maybe I’d get some confidence if I had the experience. Like practice makes perfect and whatever.” Sam gazes at Dean, heart throbbing in his chest. It’s a ruse. He doesn’t need practice for sex with other people, all he wants is sex with Dean. To be with Dean.

Dean abruptly scrambles off the bed. Body stiff and eyebrows furrowed. “Sam, we can’t. We-”

“ _Please_ , Dean.” Sam reaches his hand out and Dean receives him. They hold hands silently, just staring at each other. Sam thinks and hopes Dean wants him the same way he wants Dean. That this can be a thing, more than a one time thing.

“It’s wrong.” Dean says even as he’s crawling back onto the bed and over Sam. Sam spreads his legs and welcomes Dean against him.

“I-” There’s so many things Sam wants to say, but he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. The thing that could change Dean’s mind and interrupt this fragile moment between them. He settles with a quiet “I need you.”

Dean moves slowly, laying himself completely on Sam, faces inches apart. His gaze is intense. Sam isn’t sure which of them made the first move, but then they’re kissing and it’s wonderful. It’s not their first kiss together, but it’s been so long. While their past kisses were intimate, they were more about curiosity and there was shyness there. This kiss is passionate, desperate, and beyond sexual. Dean’s licking into Sam’s mouth and Sam’s biting at Dean’s bottom lip and their hips are slowly moving against each other.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and hold him tight. The rhythm of their hips build more and more until Dean’s pulling back. His mouth is redden and shiny with their shared spit.

“We should…”

“Fuck me.” Sam rushes out. His head is spinning and his dick is aching in his sweatpants. His body is burning for Dean. He's never wanted something - or someone - so badly in his life. _Ever_. 

Dean gives him a long look, a mixture of emotions pass over his face and then he’s getting up. He locks the door and closes Sam’s laptop and puts it on the table. Sam’s undressing in a hurry as Dean watches him.

“This isn’t normal.”

“I know.”

“We can’t come back from this.”

“I know.”

Dean starts to say another excuse, another statement to stall the situation, but Sam interrupts him.

“ _Dean.”_ His voice sounds broken even to his own ears. Dean sighs and pulls out something from his backpack. Lube.

He lets his pants and underwear drop to the floor. He fits himself between Sam’s legs. Hesitantly slides calloused hands over soft skin.

“I’ve thought about this everyday since you left. Every single day. Wished we had did this before you left, wished I had made a move last time I visited. But I was too chicken.” Dean continues rubbing his hands up Sam’s sides, over nipples, between parted thighs.

“Me too.” Sam confesses. God knows how badly and how many times he’s wanted to jump Dean’s bones, but never did.

“It’s ridiculous how badly I want you.” His smile is soft. Sam melts. 

“I want you, too. Need you, Dean.”

Dean gets lube from his backpack. His movements are slow, eyes locked with Sam's the whole time as he stretches his brother out. As if waiting for Sam to change his mind or for this to all be a wet dream he's concocted in his mind. Sam whimpers and spreads his legs more, unashamed to be laid out like this. On display.

"Come on already." He whispers. If this takes any longer he swears he's going to burst.

"Okay." When Dean slides home, there isn't any fireworks or anything dramatic. It hurts and Sam says so. But once he adjusts and Dean's got Sam pulled up in his lap, Sam think it's perfect. 

Dean's fucking up into Sam and Sam's grinding his hips down, and they meet each other in the middle. Lips slide against lips, wet and messy. They clutch onto each other desperately, hands gripping skin tightly. Not letting go for one second. There's moans and grunts, panting and rough breathing as Sam and Dean fit perfectly together. The pleasure is more than Sam can imagine, but even better is that it's Dean who giving him it. That his first time will forever be associated with his first love, his everything.

Dean cries out an "I love you" before closing his eyes and coming in his brother. Sam licks and kisses Dean wherever he can get his mouth on as he fists his dick. Dean's hand joins him a few moments later, pushing Sam over the edge. They're sweaty and hot and a mess of bodily fluids. It's perfect. 

Sam has so much he wants to say to Dean, but the words can't seem to come out so he simply rests his head on Dean's shoulder and holds him tighter. Dean'll understand; he always does.

They're quiet and entangled together for a while until Dean grumbles about wanting a shower. Sam loans Dean one of his towels, grabs some things and directs them to the nearest dorm bathroom. It's Dean idea for them to take a shower ("It'll be quicker that way.") except it was far from quick. In between soaping each other down, they kiss softly and hug like it's their last night together. They return back to Sam's room and curl up together in his bed.

In the morning, Dean's gone.

Sam doesn't see or hear from him for three whole years. And then one night, Dean breaks into the apartment he shares with his girlfriend, looking somehow hotter and more handsome than the last time Sam's seen him. Dean doesn't mention anything about their first time together or if he missed him. Instead, he says, voice deeper than Sam remembered, "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

And just like that, Dean's back into his life. 


End file.
